Hoist the Colors: Book Two
by E4me100
Summary: Elyse has made a bargain she can't uphold. Jay has heard rumors of her past she can't bring herself to believe. United again after three years, the heroines are thrown back into the chaotic world of piracy, and their new adventure challenges them in ways they could never have predicted. Together they struggle to escape the wrath of Davy Jones and protect all those they hold dear.
1. Bitter Beginnings

**A/N: Welcome, welcome! Here we are, at the second installment of my 'Hoist The Colors' series! I've been quite anxious to get this one started, mostly because DMC is by far my favorite of the _Pirates _movies. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I'll enjoy writing it! :) Off we go!**

Hoist The Colors: Book Two

Chapter One

_The landscape was dark. A raging, wild sea, with colossal waves peaking and crashing about against an unforgiving backdrop of blackened sky. Veins of white light splitting the blackness of the night for a few precious seconds at a time, cutting through the pounding rain. A single ship, struggling against the might of the storm. Wind howling at impossible speeds. Another burst of lightning. Sailors scuttling about the deck, desperate to outlast the ruthless storm surrounding them._

_ "Where are they?!" A man shouts as he stumbles to the helm. He is soaked to the bone, drenched from the storm. His once pristine wig is wild with disarray. "We had them in our sights not twenty minutes past, I want them found again!"_

_ "Sir, there's not much any of us can do in this storm!" The helmsman reeks of fear. "We can't outrun it!"_

_ "If Jack Sparrow can outrun this blasted hurricane, then so can I!" The man shouted. "I want every man on this ship moving! Find the Pearl! Run them down!" There are screams from the main deck below. He turns, wondering what the devil is going on now._

_ The man's eyes now widen in fear as he looks ahead. The monstrous funnel is just before them, roaring. Lightning strikes once more. He can see the terror on his sailors' faces._

_ He turns back to the helmsman, voice now laced with urgency. "Pull us out of this!"_

_ "I don't know if that's possible!" the man replies. The wind grows stronger, the waves more vicious than before._

_ Suddenly, there is another bloodcurdling scream. The man looks forward again, paling at the sight of a soldier being hurled overboard. The ship reaches the peak of another wave, and groans in protest as it slides down the opposite side at a dangerous angle. The boards creak, and the man is shaken, falling down. He feels himself sliding, hears his helmsman screaming. He looks up. The helmsman is gone, pitched overboard._

_ Hands claw wildly, and he grips the railing hard. His heart races as he hears the snapping and breaking of wood. He looks out to sea. The heart of the storm is upon them. It is over. The masts bow and begin to snap. More screams. The man clings desperately to the railing, feeling it start to give. He panics, gasping for air, looking for a light that would not come. An escape. _

_ But there is none. Suddenly, a loud groan from behind him. The man raises his head to see the rigging collapse, wood and sails also crashing down upon him. He feels it hit him, feels himself fall. The roaring of the wind is all he can hear, eyes filled with horror as he slips into the crushing black oblivion-_

oOo

Elyse's POV

"JAMES!"

The name burst from my throat in a scream. I shot upright, shaking, sweating, and breathing hard. I blinked, trying to erase the image of my brother's terrified face from my mind, but I could not. I never could. No matter how hard I tried, the nightmares never failed to plague my sleep. I sat there for several moments, entangled in my bedsheets, trying to compose myself. I tried to tell myself that it was all right; tried to convince myself it was only a dream. But the grief was still there, too vivid for me to forget. I could not forget.

At that moment, there came a knock at my door. I looked to it as a calm voice spoke from the other side. "Miss Elyse? Everything all right?"

I exhaled slowly, breathing finally returning to a normal rate. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"Another nightmare, miss?"

I dropped my gaze, staring blankly at my feet. "...Yes. Another one." I sat there for a moment longer, waiting until the muffled footsteps faded away, then quietly rose from my bed, walking over to my windows and throwing the drapes aside in hopes that it would banish my dark thoughts.

It had been weeks since news of my brother's death had reached me. I'd figured that he was only getting himself into trouble, chasing after Jack like that, but I had no idea that his obsession over the pirate would go so far as to kill him. I couldn't understand what had driven him to try and sail through the disastrous hurricane that ended him. Had he truly been that desperate to capture Jack? I was angry. I was angry with him for being so foolish, I was angry with Jack for leading him into the storm...I was angry with the world for taking my brother away from me.

I stared out my window, frowning at the grey sky spitting rain down onto Port Royal. There would be no sunlight to comfort me today, it seemed. I sighed again, retreating back into my room to go through the mundane task of getting myself ready for the day.

I had never felt so alone in all my life. James was gone, leaving me in our large house alone, the only Norrington who remained alive. Jay was off with Jack – God knows where – hopefully still alive and well, but I had no way of contacting her. The days seemed much less bright, and with no end to them.

After donning a pale blue and white dress, I looked myself over in my mirror, loosely combing through my light blonde hair before twisting it up into its normal bun atop my head. My eyes then drifted to the small stand from which I hung my jewelry, falling on the one vacant spot where my favorite necklace was once kept. Seeing it, I felt the smallest of smiles tug at my lips. At least I still had someone around to rely on.

Suddenly, a loud roll of thunder jolted me from my thoughts, and I quickly ran to the window again to shut it where it had slightly been open. But then I stopped. _Are those...soldiers? _There were at least a dozen boats full of them, rowing out of the rain from multiple ships docked near the shore, with one man in particular, I noticed, on a white horse. _He must be their captain. But who are they?_

I drew the drapes shut again, brushing my curiosity aside as I left my room, catching the attention of one of my handmaids as I made to exit the house. "I'm going down to the blacksmith's," I said, grabbing a coat and hat to protect me from the rain. "I'll be back in the afternoon."

"Just be careful, Miss Elyse," she replied as I reached the door.

I nodded to her, smiling gently. "I will." I slipped outside, picking up my skirts and breaking into a run as I headed towards the roads that would take me into town. There was another boom of thunder, and my eyes darted towards the shore again. The soldiers had begun exiting their boats now, lining up in the sand as their leader rode up and down along the line. I looked to the ships, trying to make out what colors they flew, but couldn't. _Strange._

Within several minutes, I had reached my destination, and I smiled as I ducked inside the blacksmith's shop, the familiar smells of coals and metal comforting me. "Will?" I called out, removing my coat and hat and hanging them on the pegs by the door. "Are you there?"

There were sounds of movement from a room off to the side, and my smile widened as my dear friend's head popped out of the doorway. "Elyse!" He ran up to greet me, also beaming. "I hadn't expected you to stop by today."

My heart raced as he pulled me into a short hug, his arms warm and strong. "Sorry about that, I-I just...needed to get away."

A slight frown appeared on his face as he let me go, and he looked at me carefully. "Was it-"

"Yes," I said, dropping my gaze. "Another one."

He gently grasped my chin, tilting it upwards so I would look at him. "...You haven't been sleeping, have you?"

I bit my lip, feeling so exposed under his gaze. "Not as much as I'd like to, no."

"Elyse..." Will's frown deepened, concern written all over his face. "I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could do."

"It's all right," I assured him. "It's not your fault. I'll...I'll be okay."

The blacksmith didn't look convinced, and opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly there was a loud banging on the door, causing us both jump. I squealed a bit and instinctively grabbed his arm, feeling a redness creep up my neck when he glanced at me oddly. I mentally winced at my stupidity, berating myself as he took off. _Honestly, Elyse! How obvious are you going to be about it?_

My attention was drawn away from that, however, when there was a crash from behind. I spun around, still clutching onto Will, eyes widening as the door to the smithy was torn right off its hinges. Soldiers came pouring into the room, several of them making a beeline for us. Before I could react, I was being pulled away from Will, and I struggled against the two men holding me. "Will!"

"Elyse!" He turned to the soldiers approaching him, eyes glinting with anger. "Release her!"

The soldier ignored him. "Are you William Turner?"

"What of it?" he replied boldly. "Tell your men to unhand her!"

But the soldier simply nodded to his men, and I shouted in protest as they moved forward, shackling Will. "You're under arrest."

"On what charges?" I cried, straining to escape the men holding me back. "He's done nothing wrong!"

I heard Will shout for me again as the same soldier who'd arrested him approached me. "And who might you be, young missy?"

My stare was hard and fierce. "Elyse Norrington."

The soldier raised his eyebrows. "Miss Norrington? Sister to the late James Norrington, I assume?" I tensed and tried once again to yank my arms free. The soldier once again glanced to the men beside him. "Arrest her as well."

"NO!" Will shouted, immediately lunging towards me. He was again restrained by multiple men.

"On what charges?" I demanded again, my jaw dropping in shock. _They can't just arrest me for no reason! I've done nothing wrong! _

"Mr. Romwell, please escort Mr. Turner off of the premises."

"No! Will!" I cried, struggling again as my hands were forced into the iron cuffs held before me.

"Elyse!" He was blocked from my view as the soldiers all but dragged him away.

I turned my gaze on the soldier standing in front of me again. "You can't do this! We've done nothing!"

But he laughed in response. "I think you'll find that you're incorrect, Miss. Take her away!"

I felt myself being lifted off the ground, and I kicked back, trying to break free. "No! Let me go! This is unjust arrest, you can't do this! Stop it!" I continued to fight against the men, but was outmatched. My heart sank as I was carried back out into the rain, unable to fight against my captors. I desperately searched for Will, trying to determine where he'd gone, but I couldn't even place where they were taking me. _No! This can't be happening! What in the world is going on?_

Before long, however, the soldier's pace slowed, and I was lowered onto the ground again as they walked me out to a rather scenic overlook just outside one of Port Royal's churches. My confusion spiked as I saw Elizabeth in the distance, running towards us, but a small wave of relief then washed over me as I turned to see who specifically she was running to. "Will!" I gasped. "Oh God, are you all right?"

The blacksmith was marched up to stand right next to me, and despite the anger I could see still burning in his brown eyes, he nodded. "I don't understand," he said lowly. "Why are we here?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but was interrupted by Elizabeth as she nearly crashed into Will upon reaching us. "Will!" Her hands were all over him, pulling at his shirt and coat in a panic at the sight of him in irons. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know," he replied softly, and I looked away. It was obvious that Will's feelings for Elizabeth still lingered, though I noticed that he had not done much to pursue her as of late. I couldn't understand why, though. Clearly she was still interested in him.

Elizabeth's voice hitched, and I could tell she was struggling to not cry. "Have you done something?" Then she spoke to me. "Elyse? Why are you here?"

I looked up at the other woman. "Your guess is as good as mine," I said with a shrug, though my mind was racing to piece everything together. _Have I done anything? Was there something that I've forgotten about?_

Suddenly, another familiar voice sounded nearby. "Make way! Let me through!" I turned to see Elizabeth's father pushing through the crowd, only to be blocked off by two of the soldiers' long axes. "How dare you!" he gasped, turning to the official standing between Will and I. "Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?!"

"Governor Weatherby Swann; it's been too long."

All eyes turned to the source of the new voice, and I looked at the shorter man standing in front of us with curiosity. His white wig was in immaculate shape, and he was dressed in clothes too fine to be of any ordinary man. Obviously he was of importance...but why did I not recognize him?

The Governor, however, did. "Cutler Beckett?" I inhaled sharply. _Beckett. I know that name. He's with the East India Trading Company._

"It's Lord now, actually." His voice was snide, and his tone uncomfortably casual. He sent a glance in the direction of the men holding Governor Swann back, and they withdrew their barricade.

"_Lord_ or not," he retorted, stepping forward, "you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man and this woman!" He gestured to Will and I.

"In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer!" Beckett called. A sallow-faced man stepped forward, opening a leather-bound collection of papers towards him. Beckett lifted the first paper up, handing it to the Governor. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." He withdrew another one. "And another warrant for the arrest of Miss Elyse Norrington." His grey eyes found mine, and I stared back with contempt.

The Governor skimmed over the papers, an expression of disbelief on his face as he looked at the first one closer. "...This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!"

"Oh, is it?" Beckett said flatly. "That's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her!"

"On what charges?!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she was also immediately shackled.

"No!" Will shouted, lunging forward again, only to be pulled back by the soldiers behind him.

Beckett seemed entirely pleased with the situation. "Aha! Here's the one for William Turner." He stepped forward, now waving two more warrants in the air. "And I have others for a Mr. James Norrington and a Janette Lachence! Are they present?" I bit my lip, remembering my nightmare.

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Commodore Norrington...resigned his commission some months ago," Governor Swann said slowly. We shared a brief glance, and I subtly nodded to him as a thank you for not blatantly reporting him dead.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked," Beckett replied.

I swallowed before straightening up to face him. "And Janette no longer resides in Port Royal."

The pompous little man took a step closer to me. "And I don't suppose you know her whereabouts?" I said nothing.

"Lord Beckett!" I turned my head to look at Will, who was furious at this point. "In the category of questions not answered-"

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's Governor of Port Royal, and you will tell us what we are charged with." I frowned, mildly glaring at Elizabeth for cutting Will off.

Surprisingly, it was her father that answered her. "The charge," he read from the papers, "is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire, and condemned to death, for which the-" He stopped short, a horrified look on his face.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." Lord Beckett seemed happy to finish for him. I froze. _What? _He stepped back, looking over the three of us. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise at the outburst from all three of us. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said hotly.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Beckett repeated, smirking deviously. "Yes, I thought you might."


	2. Missions Begun

Hoist The Colors: Book Two

Chapter Two

Jay's POV

All on the _Pearl _was dark and quiet that night, save for the creaking of the rigging in the wind. I sat by the helm, picking at the peeling wood of the railing as I waited. From somewhere on the main deck below, I could hear Gibbs' raspy, low voice singing some old sea shanty to himself. "Fifteen men on a dead man's chest...yo ho ho and a bottle o' rum..." It seemed like we had been anchored out here for ages. I lifted my eyes out to the horizon in a useless attempt to see through the thick fog blanketing the place, then frowned. _Where was Jack?_ "...Drink and the Devil had done for the rest..." It had been hours since we'd last seen him sneaking off into some godforsaken prison, or whatever he'd been rambling on about when he'd left us. "...Yo ho ho and a bottle o' rum!"

The deep toll of a bell suddenly rang out through the silence of the night, and I sat up straight, looking up at the caw of several crows flying overhead. _Odd. _Pulling myself to my feet, I walked down to where Gibbs was standing, also peering out into the gloom curiously. "What's that about?"

"I've no idea," the first mate replied. "Let's hope Jack hasn't gotten himself into too much trouble." As if on cue, the faintest of screams could be heard echoing in the distance. We shared a worried glance. "...Spoke too soon."

I turned my attention back out to sea, squinting and focusing hard on the few dots of light that seemed to wrap up around a tall spire of some sort in the distance. "Where exactly is this place again?"

"Oh, it's an old Turkish prison," Gibbs explained. "Foul place, it is. They say even the devil himself wouldn't want to be dragged through there."

I raised an eyebrow. "So naturally, Jack runs right to it," I said with a sigh. "Didn't he say he was going in for some valuable treasure?"

"Whatever it is, it better be worth it," Gibbs mumbled. "We've been waitin' here quite long enough."

A moment later, I tensed at the familiar bang of a gunshot, and my hand immediately flew to where my trusty pistols hung at my hips. "I swear, Jack Sparrow, if you come running back here with a mob of angry men on your tail again, I'll have your head on a platter," I growled, eyes scanning for any sign of movement. For as much as I loved the man, he could be incredibly daft at times.

Gibbs soon tore my thoughts away from Jack's antics, however. "So how're ya holdin' up, Jay? You seem like you've adjusted to piratin' quite well."

I smiled a bit. "I suppose I have. It's always been a dream of mine, after all."

He chuckled. "I'm surprised Jack took ya under his wing, to be honest with ya. Didn't expect that from him. He's always complained that women are off their rockers and never good to keep around for more than a night."

I rolled my eyes. _Sounds like Jack. _I couldn't help but wonder at what else Gibbs had said, though. "Sometimes I wonder why he's developed such a soft spot for me, too. Granted, I did save his life, in a way, back when we were at Isla de Muerta, but that hardly seems reason enough to let me join his crew."

"Well we're glad to have ya, either way." Gibbs clapped a hand on my back for reassurance, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Gibbs. I wouldn't rather be anywhere else." But then, out of the corner of my eye, I spied movement, and my attention was immediately drawn to the sea again. "Wait...is that?..."

"I believe it is!" The older man laughed, striding down the deck towards the small...was that a...a coffin sailing towards our ship? I stared at it in wonder for a few moments before following after Gibbs, though I was immensely happy to see Jack's familiar silhouette sticking up from his makeshift boat again. Gibbs stuck his hand out just as I reached him, and I laughed as his offer to help his captain aboard was met with a cold, hard skeleton leg.

"Do I want to know how that became your escape route?" I asked, shooting Jack a curious look as he climbed up onto the deck.

"Likely not," the dreadlocked man replied.

"Wasn't _quite _according to plan, eh?" Gibbs remarked, eying the leg with disgust as Jack's coat was brought to him and thrown over his shoulders.

"Complications arose, ensued...were overcome." Jack glanced at his first mate briefly before stalking off, and Gibbs shoved the bony leg into Cotton's hands before he and I followed after the captain.

"So you got what you went in for, then?" I asked.

"Mmhmm!" Jack nodded. I saw his eyes sparkle with excitement as he started to tell us, but it quickly died as he walked around the mast and right up to an angry-looking crew.

There was a beat of tense silence before Gibbs spoke again. "Cap'n, I think the crew...meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more..._shiny_," he wiggled his fingers, "what with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it."

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all 'round the Atlantic!" the pirate named Leech commented.

"And the hurricane!" Marty threw in, drawing murmurs of agreement from the others. Jack glanced at me for support, but I merely shrugged.

"All in all," Gibbs went on, "it seems some time since we did a speck of honest piratin'!"

Jack seemed to contemplate that oxymoron for a moment before speaking. "...Shiny?"

"Aye, shiny!"

Another pause. "Is that how you're all feeling, then?" he asked resentfully. "That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?" The crew exchanged uneasy glances.

Suddenly, Cotton's parrot squawked loudly. "Walk the plank!"

Instantly, Jack reared on him with his pistol. "What did the bird say?!"

"Do not blame the bird," Leech cut in, glancing down at the 'treasure' Jack had gone on his most recent escapade for. "Show us what is on that cloth there."

Out of nowhere, Jack the monkey suddenly dropped down from above, screeching in the captain's face loudly. He, in turn, screamed back at the sight of the undead monkey, firing a shot at it as the creature dropped down and grabbed the cloth in question from Jack's belt. He then grabbed the nearest pistol from a crew member's belt and fired another shot, successfully hitting the thing and causing it to drop the cloth.

"You know that don't do no good!" Gibbs scolded him.

"It does me!" Jack replied.

Marty was the one to retrieve the cloth, unfolding it and staring at it in wonder. "It's a key."

"No! Much more better!" Jack said, walking up and taking the cloth back before turning to us. "It is a _drawing_...of a key."

I looked at the cloth he held before us and froze. _I'd recognize that key anywhere. _"That's-"

"Quite a lovely piece of work, isn't it?" I frowned at Jack as he quickly cut me off, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. He met my gaze with a look that told me I was to keep my mouth shut, so I obeyed...though the curiosity did not go away. The rest of the crew stepped forward for a better look. "Gentlemen...what do keys do?"

It took a moment for anyone to respond. "Keys...unlock...things?" Leech answered uncertainly.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable," Gibbs guessed, "so we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!"

"No!" Jack said, earning looks of confusion from the others. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

Another pause, as Jack had just confused them even more. "So...we're going after this key!" Gibbs tried again.

"You're not making any sense at all," Jack replied before turning his gaze to the rest of the crew. "Any more questions?" I opened my mouth, but he stopped me. "Not you."

Marty then spoke up from behind him. "So...do we have a heading?"

"Ahh! A heading!" Jack reached down and grabbed his faithful compass from his belt, holding a finger up to indicate the direction we were to set off in. "Set sail in...in a...a general..." I watched him curiously as his finger spun around in circles several times before deciding on one. "...that way direction!" _Something's not right. _He snapped his compass closed before spinning around. "Come on, snap to it, make sail. You know how this works." He pushed his way through the crowd of utterly confounded crew members as they all began to break off one by one to begin casting off.

I, on the other hand, was not quite done with Mr. Sparrow. I frowned and took off after him, catching up just as he reached the stairs. "Jack!"

He turned, and I could've sworn he cringed when he saw my face. "Jay! Shouldn't you be doing something...crew-ish?" He made to continue up the stairs, but I grabbed his arm, stopping him and making him look at me.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice your little 'drawing' back there? That is the key of Davy Jones-" here Jack frantically tried to shush me "-and so help me, if you're foolish enough to try and chase that thing down-"

"Jay, I know what it is," Jack said. "And I know _you_ know what it is. But they don't." He waved his hands in the general direction of the others.

"Then why don't you tell them?" I hissed.

His expression became more serious. "If I tell my crew that we're going after the key of some tentacle face that could be compared to the devil hisself, do you think that they would go along with it?" I opened my mouth. "That was a rhetorical question, don't answer that. I promise you that this isn't some grand adventure I'm doing just for fun. I know what we're getting into here."

"Well, what is it?"

All of a sudden, an odd look passed over Jack's face. He almost looked...fearful. "...Nothing!"

I frowned. "Jack-"

"It is nothing, I promise," he said quickly. "Just...academic!" I shot him a knowing look, but he kept talking. "And from now on, He Who Shall Not Be Named will never be mentioned on this ship! Got it?"

I stared at him for a long time, trying to read him. Finally, I sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me anything, then. See if I care."

Jack grinned, his gold teeth glinting in the moonlight. "You're a diamond, Jay."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Captain." Jack nodded to me before turning and speeding off again, and I remained on the stairs for a moment longer, watching him go. Regardless of what I'd said, I wasn't satisfied with what he'd told me, and I watched his back disappear across the ship, now determined to somehow figure out the truth. _What are you hiding?_

oOo

Will's POV

I set my jaw as I was marched into the large, ornate office, flanked on both sides by soldiers in red. "Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered, sir."

I glared at the short man as he turned towards us, waving a hand towards my shackles. "Those won't be necessary." The guards obediently removed the iron around my wrists, and while I was glad to be rid of them, I showed no sign of thanks. Not to him. He beckoned me forward to a small table where he stood pouring a set of drinks. "The East India Trading Company has need of your services." He raised a glass to me. I stared coldly at him until he lowered it and walked towards the fireplace. "We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend, Captain Sparrow."

I glanced around the room. It was a fine office, but overly decorated and made to look more important that I guessed it actually was...much like its owner. "More acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?"

"We've had dealings in the past..." I frowned as Beckett removed something from the fireplace...a letter 'P' that glowed red-hot. "...And we've each left our mark...on the other."

"What mark did he leave on you?"

I did not miss the look of anger that crossed his face momentarily before dropping the brand back in the fire. "By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession." He crossed the room to stand before me again, taking a drink for himself.

"'Recover.' At the point of a sword?" I questioned.

"Bargain." Beckett replied with mock offense. He walked over to a small wooden box with the East India Trading Company's insignia carved into the lid, opening it to reveal several leather-bound papers inside. "Letters of Marque," he declared, holding them for me to see. "You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free; a privateer in the employ of England."

I raised my eyebrows. "Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free."

Beckett smirked. "Freedom." He replaced the Letters of Marque before leading me onto a balcony outside, and I watched as a large clock face was being lifted up to be hung atop the building, among other people bustling about in the harbor below. "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish. Not unlike you, Mr. Turner." I looked to him curiously. "You and your _lovely _friends face the hangman's noose."

That was one subject I didn't wish to speak of with him. "So you get both Jack and the _Black Pearl_?"

Beckett frowned in confusion. "The _Black Pearl_?"

"The property you want that he possesses."

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass." I blinked, looking out to sea at the mention of it. _Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?_ "Ahh, you know it."

"What purpose would it serve you?" I asked.

He smirked again. "I don't believe that's part of our agreement."

I scowled at him. "So I bring you your compass. What's in it for me?"

"Freedom," he answered. "I will provide you will a full pardon as well, Mr. Turner. Your charges will be dropped, and you will walk away from this a free man."

"What about Elyse and Elizabeth?" My frown deepened.

"Ahh, yes." Beckett stepped back into his office, and I followed. "The young ladies." His hand came to rest on the box containing the Letters of Marque again, fingers drumming on the lid. "I may be able to put in a good word for them if you return successful."

I clenched my fists. "They go free," I demanded, "or I'll do nothing."

"Miss Swann, I can assure you, will have no trouble escaping the gallows upon your return. Miss Norrington, however...that will be a bit trickier, don't you think?"

I don't know why, by my heartbeat quickened. "Elyse will go free," I said lowly.

Beckett turned, approaching me slowly. "Are you sure you're in a position to make such demands, Mr. Turner? After all, it would be quite unfortunate if they were mistakenly scheduled for a hanging tomorrow morning."

It took all my willpower not to strike him. "You need that compass."

"Yes, and I have several other men who would be more than willing to retrieve it for me," he said smoothly. "You, as I said earlier, are a mutual friend. Jack will be more comfortable answering to you." He stepped around me now, but I did not turn and face him. "On my word, I will keep Miss Swann and Miss Norrington safe while you are gone. They will remain untouched in their cells. If you accept my terms and complete the task at hand, when you return I will do all I can to set them free-"

And then an idea struck me. "Give Elyse my pardon."

"I'm sorry?"

Now I turned around again, staring at him. "You said you would set me free if I did your bidding. Give that pardon to Elyse instead, and I'll do it."

Beckett eyed me carefully for a moment, considering my proposition. "...Very well. If you return with the compass, Miss Swann _and _Miss Norrington will go free. If you refuse or fail to return the compass to me, however..." He stepped close to me again. "I can assure you that there will be two positions available immediately at the gallows...and a front row seat for you to enjoy the show."

My jaw clenched. "Done. I will bring you the compass. But until I return, Elyse and Elizabeth go nowhere. They're to be unharmed."

Beckett smiled one of the most hideously insincere smiles I'd ever seen. "Thank you, Mr. Turner. Your loyalty to your friends is astonishing."

**A/N: Will just made a deal with the devil, ladies and gentlemen. ;)**

**Thanks for reading ad reviewing! :D I'll do my best to update again soon!**


	3. Deal With The Devil

**A/N: Whew! I'm in quite the _Pirates_ mood this week! :) And that means more chapters for you guys! ;D Hope this one satisfies; happy reading!**

Hoist The Colors: Book Two

Chapter Three

Jay's POV

"Mr. Gibbs!" I called out to the older sailor as I worked my way across the deck to him.

He turned from where he'd been conversing with Marty, eyes crinkling as he smiled. "Ahh, Miss Jay! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I ah...wanted to speak with you about our eccentric captain." His expression changed as he noted my serious tone, and together we walked away from the rest of the bustling crew to a more private area near the stern of the ship.

"Did he tell you anything?" Gibbs asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

I shook my head. "No. He's being oddly secretive about this key, and I don't like it."

"He didn't say why he wants to go after it?" I shook my head again, and Gibbs frowned. "Did he tell ye what it unlocks?"

It was here that I hesitated for a fraction of a second, and I prayed that he didn't notice. "No. He tried to tell me that it was purely for academic purposes, but we both know that isn't true."

The man scoffed. "'Course not. But it worries me that he'd try and set sail without havin' so much as a heading. Something's on Jack's mind...somethin' he's worried about."

"And whatever it is, if it scares Jack, it can't be good," I agreed. My eyes drifted out to sea, and I let my mind wander for a moment, thinking about the key and its greatly feared owner. _What on earth could Jack want the key of Davy Jones for? The only thing that key will unlock is the chest that contains Jones' heart... _And then a very unsettling idea crossed my mind. _Oh...oh no, he wouldn't dare! ….Would he? _I sucked in a breath, quickly turning back to Gibbs. "I think I'll try and go seek him out again. Maybe I can persuade him to give me a little more information."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Ya think he'd give in that easily?"

"Well it's worth a shot, isn't it?" I smiled, hoping it didn't look too fake, and nodded to him. "We'll talk later, I'm sure." Gibbs nodded back, and off I went, hurrying down to the captain's cabin as fast as I could. I knew the lore of Davy Jones very well, and I knew the only reason anyone would ever pursue the key was to get to the chest. The only reason to pursue the chest would be to get to Jones' heart...and the only reason that anyone would ever need access to the heart, as far as I could see, would be to kill Jones, replacing him as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ as a result. And if that's what Jack was planning to do...

I reached the doors to his cabin and flung them open. "Jack!" I scanned the room, frowning when I noted that the cabin was missing its occupant. _Where did you run off to now?_ I stood in the doorway for a moment, thinking before it hit me. _Oh!_ I spun on my heel and left the room, beginning to head down below decks to where I knew the rum was stored. I smiled to myself when I descended the last staircase a few minutes later and saw that the door to the hold had been unlocked and left ajar. _I knew you'd be down here._

Just as I stepped inside, I heard Jack's unmistakeable voice from down the corridor. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

I rolled my eyes, assuming he'd heard me come in, and was just about to answer when another voice came from the back of the ship, catching me off-guard. "He sent me. Davy Jones."

I frowned. _What? Who else is down here? _I took a few silent steps forward, concealing myself in the shadows so that I was out of sight. Peering out from behind a wooden beam, I could see Jack's back, but not the mysterious guest he was talking to.

"Ah. So it's you, then," Jack said, taking a seat. "He shangheid you into service, eh?"

"I chose it," the mystery voice replied. It was obviously a man's voice, that much I could tell. "I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack." My frown only deepened. _Mutiny? _"I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that." There was a terrible crunching sound, and I cringed. _Who is this person? _"They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me." _...Wait. That story...it sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before? _"Unable to move...unable to die, Jack. And I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate...I would take it. I would trade anything for it." I slowly began to back away from my hiding spot, now much more concerned as to why there was a member of Davy Jones' crew on our ship and who he was.

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment-"

But Jack was interrupted. "You made a deal with him too, Jack." I froze just as I reached the door. "He raised the _Pearl _from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been captain."

"Technically-"

"Jack. You won't be able to talk yourself out of this." I slowly slipped through the doorway so I wouldn't be seen, hearing the two men begin to move about. Determining that I had more than enough information, I quickly and quietly began to hurry up the stairs, my mind racing. _Who was that? Who was Jack talking to, and how is Jack so familiar with him? And what kind of deal did Jack make with someone like Jones? _Suddenly, I regretted leaving so soon, and I stopped in my ascent. _Maybe I should go back and-_

"ON DECK, ALL HANDS! MAKE FAST THE BUNT GASKET!" I tensed before bolting up the stairs, hearing Jack coming up right behind me. "SCURRY, I WANT MOVEMENT!"

I emerged onto the main deck, ducking behind the mast just a few moments before Jack also came up the stairs, shouting orders like a madman. I stepped out just as he came past the mast, utterly confused. "Jack, what's going on?" He screamed upon seeing me.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs called out from just behind us.

Jack jumped again, turning to his first mate with a terrified expression. "R-Run! Land."

Gibbs and I shot him bizarre looks, and Jack tried to run around and duck behind the mast again, only to shout as he crashed into me. "Where?" I asked. "What port?"

"I didn't say port! I said land! Any land!" I looked at him like he'd lost his mind. _What is he so afraid of?_

Out of nowhere, Jack the monkey suddenly swung down from above, sailing right between us and plucking Jack's hat right off his head. Jack gasped again as the blasted monkey climbed up into the rigging, screeched at us (to which Jack responded with his own hiss), then tossed the beloved tricorne hat over the railing. Gibbs and I immediately darted to the side of the ship, as did most of the crew. "Jack's hat! Bring her about!"

"No no! Leave it!"

We all turned and stared at our captain, shocked at the order. Jack looked up at us with the same frightened look on his face before darting off. "...Run!"

Everyone looked to Gibbs, who hesitated only a moment before relaying the order given. "Back to your stations, the lot of ya!" He and I, however, only shared another worried look before sneaking over to where Jack had 'hidden.' He'd tucked himself away underneath a staircase, pressed flat against the wall, not moving a muscle. "...Jack?"

"Shh!" Our captain shook his head fearfully.

Gibbs only stepped closer, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the three of us were alone. "For the love of mother and child, Jack! What's coming after us?"

Jack locked eyes with me at that moment, and I frowned. He was trying to make a decision, I could see it in his eyes. "...Nothing!"

"Jack..." I warned.

"No no no, it's nothing! I promise!"

"If it's nothing, then what are you so anxious to get away from?" I challenged.

He looked at me again, a pleading expression on his face. "Jay...it's nothing. Trust me."

I stared him down for a minute longer before sighing. "All right, then. When you're ready to tell me the truth, come talk to me," I spat, quickly turning away and heading back out onto the deck to help the rest of the men. I heard Jack weakly call for me to come back, but ignored him. There was only so much of Jack's ridiculous antics that I could tolerate at a time, and right now he was getting on my very last nerve with all his secrets. I growled to myself in frustration and began making my way to the helm to see what I could help with, trying to put all thoughts of my obstinate captain out of my mind.

oOo

Elyse's POV

I plucked absentmindedly at a loose thread on my dress as I sat in the cell with Elizabeth, worried beyond belief about Will and what Beckett had wanted with him. I desperately hoped that Will hadn't agreed to anything too foolish, but I guessed that Beckett would've offered him some sort of proposition in exchange for our freedom.

Elizabeth seemed just as worried, though she was being much more dramatic about it than necessary from where she sat slouched on the ground by the barred cell wall, moping. "I don't understand..." she said quietly. "What does Beckett want with us?"

"The warrants say we helped Jack escape, which we did," I pointed out. "By law, we're bound to answer for that crime."

"But a hanging?" the other woman exclaimed. "Is that really the proper sentence?"

It took all I had not to roll my eyes. "There's not much we can do stuck in here, Elizabeth, we-"

But her attention was drawn away from me once we heard two pairs of feet making their way down the stairs. I looked up and was immediately on my feet, rushing to the bars and gripping them tightly. "Will!"

"No, he can't be here," one of the guards protested.

"I think you'll find he can," said Governor Swann, coming down just after the blacksmith.

Will stepped forward anyway, looking to Elizabeth and I immediately. "What's happened?" I asked. "What did Beckett want?"

"I have to go," Will replied, and my eyes widened. "Beckett wants me to go find Jack and bring back his compass."

"Jack's compass?" Elizabeth frowned. "What does Beckett want with that?"

"Does it matter?" he replied. "I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange, the charges against us will be dropped."

"No." I looked up at Governor Swann, who'd suddenly cut in. "We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

Will turned to him, looking offended. "Is that a lack of faith in Jack or in me?"

"That you would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else." I looked down, realizing the truth behind the governor's words. "Now...where's that dog with the keys?"

As he stepped away, I looked back to Will. "He's right, you know," I whispered. "Jack isn't the kind of man to remain loyal to someone after three years without seeing them. What if he doesn't come back?"

Will faltered slightly. "I...I don't know," he admitted, "but I'll do anything." His eyes met mine again, and the sincerity in them was enough to make my heart skip a beat. "Whatever it takes to ensure your safety."

Elizabeth smiled, reaching through the bars to touch his hand. "I have faith in you. Both of you." He turned to her, glancing at his hand for a split second. "Where will you find him?"

Will thought about that. "Tortuga. I'll start there, and I won't stop searching until I find him. Beckett gave his word that you two would remain safe here until I return."

"I'll wait for you," Elizabeth replied.

"So will I," I said. I looked down at his chest, touched to see a familiar piece of jewelry hanging there. _Oh, Elyse...don't you do it, don't you dare! _Ignoring the logical side of my mind, I shakily reached between the bars and touched the smooth white stone that dangled from a leather cord. "You still have it," I said with a smile.

"Of course," he replied, also smiling. "It's my most valuable possession. And I promised you I would keep it safe."

I raised my eyes to meet his deep brown ones again, already resentful that we were being separated once more. "Good luck, and be safe."

"Hurry back," Elizabeth added.

Will nodded to both of us before speaking in no more than a whisper. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." And just like that, he was up and briskly walking out of the room, leaving the two of us leaning into nothing but cold metal again.

Just as he disappeared up the stairs, however, a new set of faces came down a second staircase at the other end of the room. I looked up in confusion at the two guards, my fear spiking when they approached our cell, staring directly at me. "Come with us, Miss."

"W-What?" I stuttered, slowly backing away as they unlocked the door. "Where?" The guard's response terrified me.

"Lord Beckett is in need of your services."

oOo

I'll admit, I was scared beyond belief of the man as I stepped into his office. I could understand Beckett wanting to make use of Will in the way that he did, but I had no idea what he'd ever want me for. I certainly wasn't any kind of threat to him. So when I stepped through the french doors and was left standing there in irons, I hadn't the slightest idea of where to begin. I could see him, standing across the room, speaking in hushed tones with the man he'd referred to as Mercer earlier. After a moment, he glanced up, smiling when he saw me, though it was not a comforting smile in any way. "Ahh, Miss Norrington. Please, come." He gestured for me to step closer, and I did so warily as Mr. Mercer quickly left the room. "I don't suppose you'd care for a drink?"

I swallowed. "No, thank you."

Beckett smirked. "Well, you're certainly more civil than Mr. Turner was."

I exhaled, cutting to the chase. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing too tremendous, dear, you needn't worry," he replied coolly. "All I require is that you seek out your dear friend Janette and return her to Port Royal."

"Why?" I asked immediately. "What do you want with Jay?"

He chuckled. "You are much more forgetful than your brother was." I tensed. "If you recall, on the day of your capture I had multiple warrants of arrest, one of which belongs to Miss Lachence. She is required by law to pay the price for her crimes of piracy, just as the rest of you are."

I could've laughed in his face. "So you want me to bring her back here to ensure she makes it in time for her hanging? My answer, unfortunately, is no."

But still, the pretentious smirk did not leave his face. "I had expected such a refusal. Which is why there is another term to my bargain: if you refuse or fail to bring Miss Lachence back to Port Royal, I will personally ensure that Mr. Turner has an appointment with the gallows the moment he sets foot in that harbor."

I froze. "No..."

He nodded. "I thought that might make you reconsider." He turned his back to me as I stood there, horrified at the decision I was being forced to make. "It's an odd thing, really...Mr. Turner was eager to make such a sacrifice for you not ten minutes ago."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Beckett continued to walk away slowly. "I offered him a similar scenario: He completed the task I had given him, and I would do my best to ensure you and Miss Swann's safety, while granting him a full pardon for his actions. He instead insisted that the pardon was given to you specifically before accepting my terms..." Here he turned, looking at me with a devilish glint in his eye. "Interesting, is it not?"

I shook my head a bit. "W-Whatever you're thinking about Will and I...it's not true."

"No?" He cocked his head slightly. "Perhaps just...wishful thinking, then?"

I wanted to scream, fighting to keep my composure as I brushed the subject aside. "So either I bring Jay back to you in order for her to be killed, or you'll take his life instead."

"That's a rather simplistic way of putting it, but yes."

I closed my eyes, thinking hard. _I...I can't do that to her. She's the closest friend I've ever had, I could never...that's complete betrayal! But if I don't...then Will... _Never in my life had I made such a difficult decision. _No matter what I choose, one of them dies. This is impossible. _

After wrestling with my own conscience for several more minutes, however, I forced myself to come to a conclusion. Swallowing thickly again, I raised my head to look at the monster standing before me. "I...I accept your terms."

Beckett seemed to be absolutely glowing with happiness. Things were going just how he wanted them to go. He stepped forward, showing a parchment bound in leather to me. "Wonderful. These Letters of Marque will be granted to you as compensation for your efforts upon your return. Thank you, Miss Norrington. Your brother would be very proud."

I glared at him as my anger flared. "Would he?" I spat. "Would he be proud of me being blackmailed into the service of a heartless wretch?"

But Beckett only chuckled again as I turned to leave. "But you see, that is precisely why I am the one with the upper hand. Bitterness is a paralytic. Love is a much more vicious motivator."

I paused as the two guards outside opened the door, about to turn on my heel and let him have it. I knew that nothing good would come of it, however, so I settled for biting my tongue and leaving quietly. I was quickly unshackled and escorted out of the building to prepare for my journey, completely at a loss with what to do with myself. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to dissolve into a panic for what I'd just done. But I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. I had to think and figure out a way around this. _There has to be some sort of loophole. Some way I can save them both...right? I have to. I have to!_

**A/N: Sorry this chapter had basically the same layout as the last one. :/ That's just kinda how things ended up. Hopefully the next one will be different, though. Until then, have a lovely day! C: Thanks so much for reading!**

**(also I got to give Beckett one of my favorite Sherlock quotes as a line hooray)**


	4. The Adventure Begins

**A/N: Wow, I totally did not meant to go on a hiatus for this fic. Sorry about that, you guys. Hope this update satisfies you still!**

Hoist The Colors: Book Two

Chapter Four

Will's POV

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow? Owes me four dubloons. Heard he was dead."

"Singapore. That's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow...will turn up in Singapore."

"Jack Sparrow!"

"I haven't seen 'im in a month!"

"When you find him, will you give him a message?"

Those were the best answers I was getting, and I wasn't making any progress from them. It seemed that simply finding someone who was on good terms with the infamous pirate was a challenge (especially since the last two women I'd asked had slapped me for it). I spent hours scouring Tortuga, stopping nearly everyone in sight who was sober enough to talk with me. Nothing. Nothing that made much sense from any of them. Just as I began feeling close to losing my sanity over the situation, however, I came across a shrimper mending his nets at the docks.

"Sorry to bother you," I started as I approached him, "but would you happen to know where I could find a...Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The man glanced up at me, his dark eyes scrutinizing me quickly. He hesitated, but then spoke with a full, deep voice. "...Cannot say about Jack Sparrow. But dere's an island, just south of de straits, where I trade spice for...mmm...delicious long pork." A somewhat dreamy smile passed over his face, and I raised an eyebrow slightly before he returned from his blissful state. "Cannot say about Jack," he repeated, "but you find a ship dere." He looked at me again, this time knowingly. "A ship wit' black sails."

I could've kissed the man out of sheer joy, though I tried not to let it show. "Great!" I said, beaming. "Thank you. Do you know anyone around here that could get me to that island?"

He stared at me a moment longer, and for a moment I thought I'd angered him somehow. Just as I was about to turn away and leave him to his nets, he spoke again. "...We pass by de island later today. I can take you dere, but not promise ta bring ya back."

I blinked at his odd phrasing, but dismissed it. "That's all I need," I assured him. "When do we set sail?"

oOo

Some time later, I was standing aboard the shrimper's ship, watching as we drew closer and closer to the island that the man had told me of. I knew that all my focus was to go towards finding Jack, but there was so much swirling around in my mind to think about...it was difficult for me to focus on any one thing, really. Most of my thoughts ended up drifting to Elyse somehow, and out of habit I reached into my shirt to gently grasp the smooth stone of the necklace I always wore.

Glancing down at it, I frowned. Truly, I did not know much about the piece of jewelry at all. It had always amused me that it was Elyse's favorite, though, compared to all the fine jewelry she'd grown accustomed to having back in Port Royal when she had lived with her brother. Even still, she had never failed to wear it regularly, especially anytime that she'd come to practice her swordfighting with me in the smithy. And now it had been passed down to me. I looked down at the stone in my hand. _At least I'll have something to remember you by if this all falls apart. _

Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching, and I looked up to see the shrimper standing beside me with his spyglass trained on the island ahead. Dropping the necklace, I followed his gaze, scanning the beach until I came across exactly the ship I'd been looking for. True to his word, there it was...washed up on the sand like he'd said. He lowered the glass as we stared ahead. "Me brother will take you ashore." I nodded in return and followed him across the deck to where a smaller man who looked similar to the shrimper was preparing a rowboat. Within minutes, we were lowered overboard and steadily working our way towards the sand.

He rowed in silence, allowing me another moment to my thoughts. Now I was trying my best to focus on the task at hand. My eyes scanned the thick green jungle that blanketed the entire island, jagged mountains and all. It was an impressive size, and I realized that I would likely have to search the entire thing to find Jack and the others if they weren't already on the ship. But that made no sense to me. _When I looked at it through the glass, the Pearl seemed deserted. Why would Jack leave his ship behind? Why would any of them?_ My eyes narrowed, scanning the line of trees along the beach once more. _Nothing appears out of place..._

And then I noticed that the boat had come to a stop with a good bit of distance still between us and land. I frowned, looking at the rower who sat in front of me. "What's wrong? The beach is right there." The man then quickly responded in a language I didn't understand, and my frown only deepened. "What?" He repeated the phrase, but it still sounded foreign to me, and I realized then that the man spoke no English, much to my dismay. _The shrimper failed to mention that. _Realizing that I had no time to waste, I glanced first at the rower, then the ship, and finally the water surrounding us as I stood up in the small boat, strapping my sword to my belt as I prepared to exit the vessel. The rower again said something in his language which I could only assume was a farewell, and I nodded to him in thanks before plunging headfirst into the cold water.

As soon as I hit the surface, I was kicking and swimming as hard as I could, trying to maintain a steady pace as I worked my way towards the sand. It seemed like hours before I finally felt solid ground beneath my feet, and I stumbled my way through the rest of the shallows, breathing hard as I slowly regained my energy from the swim. I slogged up towards the _Pearl_, casting one last glance back over my shoulder at the retreating ship that had brought me here. _I'm on my own now._ But still, something felt...wrong. I looked up at the enormous black hull, feeling incredibly small. The only sound was the rushing of the wind. There wasn't a speck of life to be seen on that ship.

I came to a stop, cupping my hands around my mouth and shouting as loud as I could. "JACK!" I paused, hoping for a response. "JACK SPARROW!" My frown only deepened when I received none. "MARTY! COTTON!" I turned away from the ship, my eyes now rapidly combing the massive jungle before me for even the slightest hint that I wasn't alone. "...Anybody?" For a moment, the idea popped into my mind that somehow I had gotten it wrong. _What if no one really is here? What if...what if something happened to the Pearl, and they left it here after finding a new ship? Did I just get dropped off on a completely deserted island? Am I going to die?_

But then I blinked, banishing the thought. _No, don't be ridiculous. Jack would never leave the Pearl for anything, he values that ship more than life itself. _My gaze hardened on the trees before me, and I clenched my jaw in grim determination. _Into the forest we go, then. _I moved forward, making my way up to the never ending green, and only getting a few steps into it before I was greeted by a sight most welcome. A brightly colored parrot that could only be Cotton's flew up to me, landing on the perch of a broken tree trunk nearby. It squawked loudly, and I grinned. "Ah! A familiar face!"

The reply I received, however, was...disconcerting, to say the least. "Don't eat me!"

I gave the bird an incredulous look. "...I'm not going to eat you." But the bird only persisted with the phrase, even as I walked away.

Before long, I was deep into the vegetation, swatting at bugs and cutting at leaves to clear a path for myself. The air was muggy and thick, and I was sticky with sweat from the humidity. Other than Cotton's parrot, I had seen no sign of anyone from the crew, and the mystery of their disappearance only seemed to intensify. _Abandoning the Pearl and the parrot? Something isn't right._ And not two steps later, I spotted the third sign that I was not alone on the island, making me stop in my tracks. I stared at the object as it dangled from a tree branch, finally reaching out to grasp it an confirm it was really there. A canteen. I'd seen it before. "Gibbs..." I mused, pulling a string free that had been tied around its top. Frowning again, I noticed the string had been woven through the trees and began to follow it, now more confused than ever. _Is it some sort of note? Did they mean for me to find this? _On and on it went, and I tracked it through the trees, a feeling of foreboding building in my chest until...

...nothing.

I stared at the end of the string with a puzzled expression, lifting it from where it had been simply hung over a branch. _...That's it? But that didn't lead me anywhere. What about Jack? Where is everyone?_

And then the feeling suddenly overcame me that I was being watched.

The moment I turned my head, there was a shout, and before I knew what was happening I felt something pull on my leg, the world suddenly flipping upside down as I fell to the ground and then was lifted up again, a cord tied tight around my ankle and suspending me in midair. My panic spiked as I saw dozens of what I assumed were island natives suddenly appearing out of the jungle from where they had been hidden, surrounding me, all with weapons in hand. I quickly drew my sword, swinging like mad to hit their spears and other things away from me as they drew closer. "Let's go! Come on! Who wants some?" I challenged. Even now, I wasn't about to be bested in swordplay. "I could do this all day!"

Then I felt a tiny prick in my neck, and my entire body tensed before going completely numb a second later, a feeling I recognized immediately. _No...poison...no! What about...Jack...and the others..._ But it did not take long at for it to take hold, my thoughts becoming sluggish and slow. I gasped softly in protest as I felt my sword slip from my hands, watching it fall to the ground before my eyelids grew too heavy for me to keep open any longer.

oOo

The first thing I felt when I finally came to was a dull ache in my neck, and a general heaviness spread throughout the rest of my body. It was like my limbs were being weighed down by enormous bags of sand...but...they were over my head... _Why are they over my head? Am I falling? No...not falling...hanging. _Then I managed to open my eyes the tiniest bit, squinting against the bright light instantly. _Sunlight?...Yes...yes, it's sunlight. But why am I hanging?_ It was then that I also noticed that I was moving. I started hearing voices, murmurs and other noises in the background that I didn't understand. Not until I came to a complete stop did I try and fully open my eyes, and still I was incredibly confused. I had been tied to a pole at the wrists and ankles, being carried along like no more than a sack of meat. _But by who?_ And then I remembered. _The natives..._

Suddenly, there was a shout in some obscure language I didn't recognize, and my vision focused on what had to be the most bizarre thing I'd ever seen. There was a chair, a large one, almost throne-like, made by wood and mud and whatever else, set not far in front of me. And in this chair sat a man with tanned, weathered skin, rings on his fingers, and dark, messy dreadlocks falling down to his shoulders. Granted, the man also had odd tribal paint all over his face – were those eyes? - but even still, my spirits rose when I noticed him. "...Jack?" I croaked in disbelief, raising my head so I could get a better look at him and squinting as the last of the fogginess left my mind. "Jack Sparrow!" I laughed a bit. "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!"

Jack rose from where he sat, and I noticed he also had a large crown adorned with feathers and other odd things on his head, and carried a large scepter-like thing in his arms as well. He came forward, but said nothing in response to me, simply poking my shoulder before turning and walking up to one of the natives that had brought me there. "Jack, it's me!" I called, confused as to why he seemed to not remember me. "Will Turner!"

But still he ignored me. "_Ma-say kohn?_"

My confusion only deepened as the native responded. _"Een dah lah. Eeseepi!" _He bowed his head and thumped a spear on the ground as the rest of the crowd behind him repeated the last word, also bowing to Jack.

_So...he's the chief... _"Tell them to let me down!" I cried.

Jack went on as if I'd said nothing, looking unimpressed with his 'people.' _"Kay-lay lom," _he gestured to me. _"Lom piki-piki. Lom...eensy-weensy!" _He stepped closer to me again, bending down by my legs. _"Lom say-say...eunuchy. Snip-snip."_

My eyes darted from him to the rest of the natives fearfully as they nodded in agreement. _"Ahh, eunuchy,"_ they repeated.

Jack turned to walk back to his throne, and it was then that my eyes landed on the compass that still hung from his belt. "Jack, the compass! That's all I need; Elyse and Elizabeth are in danger! We were arrested for trying to help you! They face the gallows!" I spoke quickly, knowing I didn't have much time to explain.

Jack stopped and turned back to us at that, quickly going up to the natives again. _"Say-say lom shoop-shoop sha smalay-lama shoo-koo, _savvy? ..._Maliki-liki." _He waved his lands in my direction, as if brushing me off.

The first native before him raised his spear and repeated Jack enthusiastically in response. _"Maliki-liki!"_

_ "Maliki-liki!" _the others cheered.

Deep, rolling drums broke out from somewhere far back in the crowd, and amidst all the commotion, Jack finally bent down close to my face, his expression now changing to one of fear. "Save me," he whispered.

But already I was being hauled away, my heart racing as Jack stepped back, making no move to help me any further. "Jack, what did you tell them? No!" We were crossing the bridge now, and wherever we were going, I had a feeling it was nowhere that would be good for me. "What about Elyse and Elizabeth? Jaaack!"

oOo

Elyse's POV

"Alright now, Miss, watch yer step!" I took the captain's hand politely as he helped me onto the ship, smiling as I officially came aboard. "Welcome to the _Edinburgh Trader._"

"Thank you," I smiled, taking in the sight of the simply-furnished ship. It was nothing grand or impressive like the _Black Pearl,_ but for my task at hand, it would do. "I truly am quite grateful for your hospitality and allowing me passage on your ship."

But Captain Bellamy only shook his head, returning my smile. "No need to thank me, Miss. I'm more than happy to help ye in any way that I can." A brief flicker of doubt passed over his face, though, as he looked at me. "Where did you say you were goin' again?"

"Uh.." I hesitated. "...I-I'm not exactly sure just yet...I just...I need to find someone, and I'm not sure where I would start to look for her. An old friend." I smiled again, hoping that he wouldn't press the issue any further.

Thankfully, he didn't. "Of course," he nodded. "Well whenever you believe you know where you're headin', let me know, and we'll chart a course there straightaway."

"Thank you," I said again. "It really is quite helpful."

He smiled again. "Not a problem, Miss Elyse. Anything else you'd be needin'?"

As I stood aboard the deck of the humble vessel that was to be my new home for a time, I paused, looking over all the other sailors. "...Actually...there is something, come to think of it..."

oOo

Not two hours later I stood in what was to be my bedchamber on the _Edinburgh Trader, _fully dressed in suitable pirate attire. It had been a bit of an odd request, I suppose, to exchange my dress for other clothes, but thankfully Captain Bellamy had been respectful of my wishes. I had been gifted with a long sleeved white cotton undershirt, a light brown pinstriped vest and warmer brown jacket, off-white trousers, a tan belt, and knee-high sturdy brown boots, all of which fit me rather nicely, oddly enough. My pale blonde hair was tucked neatly into a bun at the back of my head, and I felt infinitely more comfortable in what I wore now than the dress I'd been in before, which was now neatly folded at the foot of my bed.

I sat there for awhile after I'd redressed, thinking about the mission I was about to begin. I still hadn't the slightest clue as to how I was going to get out of this predicament, and the thought horrified me. If I went out and did what Beckett told me to do, Jay would be killed...but if I didn't, he would hang Will instead. I would never be able to live with the guilt if either of them were even hurt, much less killed because of me.

I exhaled. _Oh, Jay. Look at all the trouble you've caused, running off to be a pirate. _It felt odd, not having seen her for so long. I wondered how she would react to seeing me again. I wondered if she knew that James was dead. I wondered if she was even a part of Jack's crew anymore. I wondered if she was still alive. _Well, I certainly hope you are,_ I thought sarcastically. _That would be difficult to explain to Beckett. _

Looking out of the small, single porthole that sat in the hull across from my bed, I noticed that it was nearing dusk and shifted so that I was laying down on my modest bed. I hoped that this little escapade would not take too long...I would just run out, find Jay, hopefully find Will as well, work something out, and get back to Port Royal before long. But there was a nagging feeling, an instinct that told me this would take much longer than I wanted it to...much, _much_ longer. I frowned a bit. I had already dealt with a ridiculous adventure involving pirates. One was enough for me.

...So why did I feel so sure that I was about to be involved in another?


	5. Encaged

Hoist the Colors: Book Two

Chapter Four

Elizabeth's POV

I struggled to calm my breathing as I pulled the last folds of my dress past the doorway that acted as my hiding place, frantically glancing about to ensure that no one had seen me conceal myself. My heartbeat was still a bit erratic from the running I'd done to get here as fast as I did, and it certainly wasn't helping that I was still terrified of being caught off-guard. But still, the office was silent and dark, with no other signs of movement anywhere nearby besides my own. _Perfect._

Once I was certain that I was safe, I took a moment to look down at the leather-bound parchments in my grasp, smiling to myself. I was surprised at how little time it had taken for me to find the Letters of Marque; I'd expected Beckett to hide them better than he had. But that didn't matter now. I had them, and now that was one less thing for me to worry about. The next part of my plan, however, was the trickier bit. It would've been easy for me to simply take the Letters and leave...but there was still a bit more to be done. I could only hope that I would be able to execute the second half of my plan successfully.

Just then, I heard the telltale sound of footsteps entering the room, booted and purposeful. I couldn't help but sneer as I heard him approach his desk, shuffle some things around, and then finally open the box that had contained the Letters a few minutes earlier. I steeled myself, knowing that I would have to play the part exactly right for me to get what I wanted out of our encounter.

"No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your father believes."

Clasping the Letters behind my back, I strode out from where I'd been hidden, tilting my chin up slightly to boost my confidence. "Then what is?"

Beckett turned at his desk to face me, illuminated by the faint glow of a lantern and a few candles. "I'm afraid currencyis the currency of the realm."

"I expect then that we can come to some sort of understanding." I continued into the room, both of us now drawing closer to each other. "I'm here to negotiate."

Now I could see the bored expression painted across his face. "I'm listening." Before he could blink, I raised my arm to him, finger tightening on the trigger as I pointed the barrel of a gun between his eyes. "...I'm listening _intently_."

I tried to keep from smirking as I now raised the coveted papers into view as well. "These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the King?"

"Yes, and they're not valid until they bear my signature and my seal."

"Or else I would not still be here," I countered, lowering the gun to his middle. But there was still another topic I wished to discuss. "You sent Will to get you the compass owned by Jack Sparrow." Here I could not help but smile knowingly. "It will do you no good." In all honesty, I was surprised that he hadn't figured this out already.

"Do explain."

I took a step closer, regaining my serious composure again. "I have been to the Isla de Muerta, I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know."

"Ahh, I see." I blinked. "You think the compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta, and so you hope to save me from an evil fate. But you musn't worry." Beckett turned away from me now, stepping closer to his large map on the wall to his right. "I care not for cursed Aztec gold. My desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters." He turned to me with a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. I was confused and now worried. I had just lost my leverage. "So perhaps you wish to enhance your offer." He approached me again, only to be met with cold steel under his chin.

I walked him over to the desk, my eyes never leaving his. "Consider into your calculations that you threatened to hang me and blackmailed two of my friends." I shoved the Letters into his shoulder roughly.

"So I did." He took them and pulled out a quill, signing just as I wanted him to do. "It's a pity that you go to so much effort to save him." I frowned, looking up at him as he reached for his seal. _What?_ "Apparently the sentiment is not so fully returned."

I looked at him curiously. "These aren't for Jack-"

"I wasn't implying that at all, Miss Swann." Beckett's gaze met mine coolly for a moment as he pressed the wax seal down, and I narrowed my eyes as he held the now valid Letters of Marque out to me. I grabbed them immediately, stopping only when his grip tightened. "I'll still want that compass," he said lowly. "Consider that in your calculations."

With my confidence shattered, I yanked the leather from his hand and began to back away towards the exit, gathering up my skirts as I quickened my pace and lowering the pistol as I reached the balcony door. As soon as I was out into the fresh night air and far enough away that Beckett wouldn't hear me, I gasped and let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. _What was that? What was he talking about?_ But I didn't have time to think on it now; I had a job to do. I pushed his unsettling comments to the back of my mind and started heading towards the docks.

My grip tightened on my pistol.

I did not look back.

oOo

Will's POV

At first, I tried to struggle against my captors the moment I'd regained some of my former strength, but as the natives hauled me through the jungle like a pig ready for slaughter, it was clear that they were in no mood to tolerate my rebellion. Several times already I had been poked and prodded with the very sharp end of a spear in my back, and at one point one of the men had started threatening to shoot me with one of their poison darts again. In the end, I decided that it wasn't worth enduring a second one of those, especially since I was still reeling from the after affects of the first. There was a splitting pain radiating through my skull - one that had only gotten worse the longer we traveled, and even those few moments of resistance I'd shown earlier had been enough to drain me. I was exhausted, hot, and tired, furious with Jack for getting me into this mess to being with.

Eventually our caravan came to a stop, and I lifted my head so that I could take in my new surroundings. I squinted amongst the sunlight, wincing as I was roughly jerked about by the two natives holding up the pole that I was tied to. A moment later, one of the others came up with a knife in hand, and at first I started to panic. _Is he going to kill me?_ But thankfully Jack had apparently given orders for me to be spared, as the shorter man quickly began cutting through my bonds with the knife instead.

I fell to the ground with a thud and groaned, head swimming as I rolled to the side and stood. We had come to the edge of a ravine, it seemed, with a few rope bridges spanning across the gap. I did not have much time to observe, however, as I was soon grabbed by the natives and pulled along in another direction. Turning around, my eyes widened at the sight of what looked like...cages, almost, rolled off into the shade cast by the edge of the foliage. _Cages? _But they were round and massive, built for holding more than one man. In fact, it looked like there were already men inside them...

Just then, I saw a pair of hands shoot out and grasp the "bars," my heart leaping to see a familiar face. "Will? Will! Is that you?"

"Gibbs!" I grinned, now noticing that it was not just him, but the rest of the _Pearl_'_s _crew that were divided amongst the two large constructions. Many of them got to their feet as I was led over to them. "I thought you were all dead," I said, now frowning a bit.

The old sailor's face looked just as weary as I felt. "We might as well be," he muttered.

My brow creased even further, but I did not get another chance to speak as the natives behind me suddenly gave a shout, pushing me hard so that I stumbled forward. Faster than I could think, one of them opened the cage somehow and left just large enough of an opening for me to fit through. A moment later, I tripped and fell into the cage with the rest of the men, hearing the bars slam shut behind me as I straightened up again. My blood boiled, and I winced from the pain of my headache again, about to give them a piece of my mind, but all of a sudden I was stopped by a soft whisper. "...Will?"

I turned my head, my anger dissipating instantly as I saw Jay curled up in a ball not far off, looking absolutely miserable. She had pressed herself up against the cage wall, as far away from the others as she could get, and her red-rimmed eyes told me that already she'd been crying.

Immediately I moved to kneel down next to her. "Jay."

"W-Will! Oh hell, I-I...you're here...Will, it's horrible, I can't..." She sucked in a breath, her voice shaking as she rubbed her arms in an effort to comfort herself.

"Shhh." I gently laid a hand on her shoulder, and she closed her eyes. Memories of our time spent in the brig of the _Pearl_ came rushing back to me. I had not forgotten her deep fear of being caged. "Jay, it's all right. We're all here with you, it's going to be okay." I reached out to gingerly grasp one of her hands with my own.

She opened her eyes again, still their brilliant royal blue as they always had been. "...Where's Elyse?"

The question caught me off-guard, and I blinked. "What?"

"Elyse?" she repeated. "She's not with you? What are you even doing here?"

I sighed, knowing that explaining the deal I made with Beckett would do nothing to help calm her down. But if I owed anyone honesty, it was Jay without a doubt. "Back in Port Royal with Elizabeth."  
"Safe?"

"No," I admitted. "In prison. We all were not too long ago."

Her lips parted in a silent gasp of shock. "For what?"

"For helping you and Jack," I explained. "Lord Beckett threatened to hang us. He's in charge of the East India Trading Company now."

"Well he sounds like a git."

I smiled faintly. At least her sense of humor was still intact. "An accurate description, I think."

"So why hasn't he done it? Did you escape?"

"Somewhat," I shrugged, making sure to keep my voice low so that the others wouldn't hear. "Beckett and I made a deal. I'm to bring him Jack's compass in order for Elyse and Elizabeth to go free."

Jay frowned again. "What does he want the compass for?"

"I don't know," I said. "I just have to get it."

"And what about you?" she asked. "What happens to you if you go back with the compass?"

"I don't know that either," I said again. For whatever reason, I decided against telling her that I gave up my pardon for Elyse's sake.

A far away look clouded over Jay's eyes in that moment. "How is she?"

"Good," I replied. "Better than she was."

"I'm assuming you know."

"About James?"

"Yes."

"Yes," I nodded. "She told me everything. She lost a lot of sleep over it, but she's been improving. We see each other often, so that helps."

Jay smiled a bit, focusing on me again. "Thank you for keeping her safe, Will."

I scoffed, glancing away bitterly. "Seeing as she's locked up with a bunch of criminals, it's clear I've been doing a fine job of that."

She chuckled, but it trailed off into one of her knowing smiles. "...You miss her, don't you?"

I looked back at her, frowning again. "What?"

Her smirk only seemed to grow before she giggled to herself again, shaking her head. "Nothing."

Just as I was about to demand she explain herself, there came another shout from the natives nearby. I looked back over my shoulder just in time to see the tanned men approaching us menacingly, and instinctively lingered near Jay as they drew closer. But the natives were not looking at us...they were looking behind us. I turned again, eyes bulging to see a native with evident strength coming up to us as well. The rest of the pirates were on their feet as well, but before any of us could act the stronger cannibal was assisting the others in hoisting our cage clear off the ground. I lost my footing again, now seated on the floor of the round prison cell with Jay grasping the sleeve of my shirt firmly.

I glanced over at her. "We'll be all right, Jay. Don't worry."

But she only shook her head fearfully, pointing forward. I turned my gaze in that same direction and felt my own stomach clench when I realized that we were headed for the bridges that stretched across the crevice. Confusion and fear twisted themselves together in one large knot as I struggled to understand what was happening. There were shouts of fear and protest from the other pirates as we began to make our way across the bridge, the natives halting when they reached the middle.

One of the younger boys had brought with him a long, thick rope, and we all watched as he began tying it to the cage in a series of complex knots. "Will.." Jay whispered, voice wavering again. "What's going on?" She was trying her hardest to not sound so frightened, I could tell.

"I don't know," I swallowed thickly. My sense of foreboding was not helped by the fact that I could now hear the sound of rolling drum beats echoing through the air.

What happened next was terrifying. Once the boy had finished his knots (he had attached the other end to the bridge now as well), he gave a nod of approval to his superiors. They, in turn, barked a short command out to their strongest man, and without warning he lifted our cage off the ground again, this time beginning to slowly lower it over the side by using the rope.

Some of the men screamed, and I felt my own heartbeat pick up frantically as I reached out to grasp the bars of the cage firmly for support. Jay looked near hysterics, eyes darting everywhere all at once as she desperately sought a way out. "There's no way that rope will hold us," she breathed. "We're going to fall. We're going to die!"

"No!" I replied sharply. "We're not!"

"How do you expect us to get out of this, Will?"

"I...I don't know yet." I swallowed again, trying to not look down and failing. It was a staggering drop, so far down that I couldn't even see the bottom as it was shrouded in fog. My chest tightened as I looked up and watched the natives continue to lower us, their figures steadily growing smaller. It was true... I had absolutely no idea how we would survive this.

After what seemed like hours of the slow-moving torment, we finally came to a stop. Every pirate inside that cage looked up to see the natives walking away quickly, which only heightened the panic for some. "They're just letting us hang here?" I asked no one in particular.

"Aye, it seems so," Gibbs answered. "That is, until they find a better use for us."

Jay slowly sunk down to the floor once again, legs dangling between the bars as she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. We all watched as the natives began to repeat the process with the second cage, their screams not lost on us as they were also lowered.

For hours, it seemed, we hung there. Helpless, hot, starving. And no one had come any closer to forming some sort of escape plan. My head still swam from the poison, and now I had become angry – no, near_ furious _with Jack for getting us stuck here. "Why would he do this to us?" I seethed. "If Jack is the chief-"

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief," Gibbs interrupted, "but he only remains chief as long as he _acts_ like a chief."

I looked to where Gibbs stood beside me, my bitterness smoothing over a bit. "...So he had no choice. He's a captive, then, as much as the rest of us."

But Gibbs was quick to correct me. "Worse, as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form...and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." My expression twisted into one of disgust as Cotton grabbed Gibbs' hand and bit down on it in explanation. The older sailor winced in pain before yanking his hand free. "They'll roast him and eat him."

And then another realization dawned on me that was just as sickening. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"These cages we're in," Gibbs shot me a grimace, "weren't built until _after_ we got here." I glanced up at what my hand was gripping onto, jerking back when I realized for the first time that it was _bone._ Bone. Human bone. _The next time I see Jack Sparrow, if he's not already dead, I'm going to kill him myself. _"The feast is about to begin," Gibbs spoke again, eyes scanning the treeline far above us. "Jack's life will end when the drums stop."

Now that I fully understood what was going on, I was determined to find a way out of this. I wasn't about to let Elyse and Elizabeth die when I had a mission to complete. I glanced around, trying to think creatively. "Well we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?"

**A/N: Wow. I am actually disgusted with myself for how long it took me to update this. I am so so so so sorry a million times over...life happened. And by life, I mean school. And work. And a butt ton of commissions that I needed to get done for people. But I've missed this story so much! I forgot how much I love writing for _Pirates_ characters; they're so fun. **

**Thanks to all who read, and hopefully I'll be able to update again soon!**


End file.
